Return of the Prince
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sequel to ‘The long quest’ It has been 2 weeks since Jade’s vision and she’s starting to wonder if her vision was just a dream but how does that explain the necklace? Why does Takemaru pay a visit to her? Will he take Kagome’s and Jade’s life?


Summery: Sequel to 'The long quest' It has been 2 weeks since Jade's vision and she's starting to wonder if her vision was just a dream but how does that explain the necklace? Why does Takemaru pay a visit to her? Will he take Kagome's and Jade's life?

**The Return of the Prince**

Jade had been thinking about her father since her vision two weeks ago but today she needed to get away from it all so she took her horse and rode to Inuyasha's forest; she got off her horse and neared a well. _'This well looks so old but magical'_ Just then she heard a man's voice.

"I see you're amazed by the well"

"Who are you demon?" Jade asked coldly

"Your senses are just like your father's"

"How do you know him?"

"My dear everybody except you knew him; he scared everybody with his power except me"

"What's your name?"

"Takemaru"

"Did you have any relation with my father?"

"Of course"

"Then how"

"I killed him" Her eyes then went wide with fear and anger _'If he killed my father how can I defeat him?'_ She unsheathed her sword and aimed it at him.

"Stay back"

"I'm not here to kill you Princess"

"Then why are you here?"

"You have the power of a miko and a demon I want you to join me"

"No way"

"I thought you'd say that" He snickered "If you don't join me you'll join your father in hell"

"I'd rather be there than stay with you" As he was about to kill her Kagome jumped down from Kirara and pushed him back with her miko power but unfortunately he got back up and pushed them down the well; the demonic aura began to fly around

"How can this be it was sealed when I killed Naraku" Then the girls found themselves 500 years in the future. "I'm home" Kagome helped Jade up the ladder and they made left the shrine; when they opened the doors the pollution hit Jade's sensitive nose causing her to cover it.

"What are all those terrible fumes?"

"It's all the pollution in my time; do you remember when I told you that I was from the future?"

"Cough Yea"

"Well here it is" Kagome then took her into her old home. "Mom, Gramps, Sota I'm home" Kagome saw her family walk by the doorway and Sota looked as if he was the only one that changed; Instead of being an annoying brat he was a fully grown man.

"Kagome you have been away for 20 years" He said

"I know and you've grown so much"

"You still look like my 16 year old sister to me"

"Awe" Kagome hugged her family and then walked back to Jade. "This is my daughter Jade" Kagome then bent to her ear "Be sweet and kind to them; that are what you have to act like in these times" Jade rolled her eyes and bowed

"Konichiwa" The family looked at her confused.

"Oh, well since we live in the past that's how we greet people"

"Oh I see dear" Miss Higurashi said "It's very good to meet you Jade"

"Uh, the honours mine"

"Well I like her" Gramps said "I bet she has respect for the elderly unlike some kids Sota"

"Whatever" after all the introductions Kagome told them everything from her and Sesshoumaru meeting to the incident just a few minutes ago.

"Well Kagome that is quite a tale" Gramps said "Even if you're umm mate is a demon there is no way that they can resurrect unless it's reincarnation"

"Gramps he has the power to bring back the dead"

"Ok you win"

"I miss him so much" Her mother put her hand on Kagome's shoulder

"Kagome you need to go back; your kingdom may be in danger"

"You're right" Kagome then looked over to Jade who was leaning against a wall staring out of the window.

"She resembles you Kagome"

"No she's so much like him"

"She has so much beauty"

"At home people call her the dark beauty of the west"

"Why dark"

"Because she's a little bugger"

"What naughty"

"No she's ignorant, cold hearted and she wouldn't think twice about killing someone" She sighed "Just like her father"

"Mother I can hear you" Jade said moving her gaze to her mother and giving her a cold one.

"Don't look at me like that madam or you'll be grounded"

"I don't go out anyway"

"Fine then I'll ban you from the dojo"

"I wonder if my father would be so cruel to me"

"He wouldn't ban you from the dojo but let me tell you something darling I'm soft compared to him"

"What do you mean?"

"He would make you do stuff like do 1000 press ups, slap you and etc."

"Well when I met he was nice enough"

"You only talked to him for 5 minutes"

"You make him out to be horrible" She said "Then what did you see in him"

"I only told you what happens if you get on the wrong side of him; if you get on his good side you'll love him to bits"

"Ok… We need to return our kingdom is on the line"

"Yes we shall leave now" Ms Higurashi then hugged Jade

"It was nice meeting my granddaughter"

"Uh and I my grandmother" Jade bowed and ran to the well

"Jade wait there; goodbye mother I hope I can see you again one day"

"Wait Kagome before you go give this to Jade" She handed Kagome a pink wand with a crescent moon on top. "Gramps told me that it can kill any enemy as long as the princess of the moon wields it"

"Thank you" Kagome said her farewells and followed her daughter back to the feudal era. When they returned the climbed up the well and Kagome handed and told Jade about the wand; she looked at it with great thought until she saw Sango running to them.

"Kagome we've got to hurry Takemaru is at the palace fighting with Inuyasha as we speak"

"Sango its ok…"

"We're going" They turned to see Jade aim the wand up into the sky, the next thing was that everybody was in the castle gardens by Sesshoumaru's shrine.

"Jade what are you doing?"

"For some reason I feel as if the wand is calling me here; it must mean that I have to call him back"

"Who your father"

"Yes" She aimed the wand at the shrine and began to chant "All creatures big and small help me bring a moon prince back from the after life to join in a great battle; I am saying this on behalf of the moon. Grant my wish" Suddenly a power force swirled around the shrine and it exploded; Jade then turned to Sango. "Can you buy us some time?"

"Yes" Sango then ran inside to help Inuyasha. Suddenly the shrine disappeared only to leave a mysterious blue mist; Jade could make out a figure within it.

"He's back" Kagome looked into the same direction and saw Sesshoumaru emerge from the mist.

"Sessh… Sesshoumaru" She ran to him and embraced him "I've been so lost without you"

"Now that's not true you raised our daughter perfectly"

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru then kneeled in front of Jade

"So you posses the same power as my father did" He continued "The power of the moon"

"I-I do?"

"Yes" Just then they heard Inuyasha yelp from the palace "I guess I better put an end to Inuyasha's moaning" Then Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Jade entered the castle to find Takemaru beating Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you're so weak" He said. Inuyasha turned his head and saw Sesshoumaru

"…Sesshoumaru" Takemaru turned and saw Sesshoumaru

"How the hell are you alive?"

"I'm not about to lye down and watch you kill my family"

"Hmm your father said that before I killed you remember, and anyway I was only kill your wife I want you daughter to myself"

"Well you're not going to get her" With that the fight between Sesshoumaru and Takemaru collided; it went on for hours blow after blow slash after slash. Kagome couldn't get over how much strength Sesshoumaru gained; each blow made him stronger. He finally caught Takemaru off guard and stabbed him in the heart with Tokijen (Sp?); he fell to the floor screaming in agony and died. His body disappeared and Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword; he looked around and everybody looked in order. He looked at Jade and smiled warmly thinking about a life with his family.

3 years later Jade was 18 and was riding on her stallion whilst her father followed by foot; she had changed now. She was warm, sweet and her ice heart

**Sorry that it isn't as long as the first one****. Please review. **


End file.
